Horizon d'hiver
by Shinterymi
Summary: La neige s'amoncelle, le temps se refroidie... Shaytan, démon du feu, a du mal à le supporter. Cependant, il se rendra compte qu'il a près de lui la flamme la plus chaleureuse de son univers... Sound Horizon Seisen no Iberia


_J'ai écrit cette fiction il y a un petit moment, en tant que "cadeau de noël" pour une amie mais je ne l'avais pas postée ici (et pour tout dire, je viens de redécouvrir son existence récemment...). Après l'avoir un peu retouchée, je la poste donc en écoutant "Tsuisou" de l'OST de Fullmetal Alchemist ainsi que l'OST de Journey. Très reposant, tout ça, tout comme l'histoire que je vous propose.  
Les chapitres étant tous assez courts, je poste l'histoire en un seul chapitre._

_**Disclaimer :** les personnages présents appartiennent à Revo, compositeur et leader de Sound Horizon (maxi single : Seisen no Iberia)._

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Lumière d'hiver**

A cette période de l'année, le ciel commençait à se voiler. Les animaux de la forêt migraient, les eaux se calmaient et gelaient. Le monde s'endormait et fermait les yeux. Shaytan, lui, ne pouvait plus dormir depuis quelques jours...  
Il sortit de l'antre - son habitation (oui, car quoiqu'il fisse, le démon qu'il était ne pouvait pas s'habituer aux coutumes humaines de tenir une « maison » construite, avec les futilités de ces « décorations intérieures »), et se retourna pour regarder l'état de la pierre noire. A vrai dire, elle n'était plus vraiment noire. Le givre l'avait rendu brillant, pâle, saupoudrée comme aurait pu le faire du sucre glace.

_-On dirait une maison de sucre, ainsi..._

Shaytan sentit son ventre protester. Non, ne pas parler de nourriture.  
Avec un regard légèrement farouche, il fixa quelques instants le givre brillant telle de la poussière d'étoile...

La scène aurait pu le charmer véritablement si seulement il n'avait pas fait aussi froid. Son long costume déchiré ne suffisait plus à stopper les malices de la brise hivernale, et ses ailes n'étaient pas assez grandes pour parvenir à l'envelopper totalement. Tout juste pouvaient-elles chauffer ses épaules crispées. Il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un humain. C'était le premier hiver qu'il passait hors de son antre, éveillé.

La Reconquista avait fini depuis peu. Les dégâts étaient encore considérables, mais le pays se reconstruisait lentement. Autant de souffrance que d'espoir. Autant de sourires que de larmes. On voyait à nouveau des enfants gambader dans les rues des villes, des mères tenir leurs nourrissons dans leurs bras. Bien que Shaytan fût encore loin de ce spectacle...

Après avoir forcé les guerriers à s'unir contre lui, il avait feint la mort, et s'était retiré en compagnie de Layla dans la profondeur d'une forêt près des Pyrénées. Par pure habitude, Shaytan avait préféré garder ses marques : un nid dans une grotte lui était amplement suffisant. Layla avait quant à elle aménagé les lieux, gardant ainsi quelques liens avec son humanité. Elle était née humaine avant tout. Mais cela plaisait au démon. Il avait toujours été fasciné, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par les humains. Bien qu'ils eussent été les responsables de son débâcle prématuré. Tout comme il effrayait les hommes, ceux-ci l'effrayaient. Tout comme ils le fascinaient, il les fascinait. Mais cette barrière de mœurs existerait toujours entre eux. Réalité et légende. Mort et vie. Ce qui constituait la frontière entre la Terre et le Ciel.

Shaytan frissonna, revint à la réalité. Oui, il avait froid. Et cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Le givre à l'entrée de son antre n'était pas qu'un art de Dame Nature. C'était aussi son pire ennemi. Une rose ensorcelante aux épines de verre.  
Alors qu'il commençait à maudire le froid mordant de l'hiver, une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité de la grotte.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Helada de invierno, Calor de la sonrisa**

_-Laylita. Enfin réveillée..._

Layla bailla, s'étira, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle regarda autour d'elle, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

_-Regarde, Shaytan ! La forêt, l'herbe, tout est comme du cristal !_

Elle se mit à courir, dansa, tourna sur elle même, tout en riant. Elle était une hirondelle dans le froid hivernal, sa robe tourbillonnant, noire de geai, rouge de flammes. Mais son sourire était plus flamboyant que n'importe quelle autre lumière. Son bonheur, sa joie, sa grâce...

Encore un frisson. Non, il ne supportait vraiment pas le froid. Un démon du feu, réduit au silence, à l'état de scarabée renversé sur le dos... Quelle humiliation ! Il ne voulait pas... Non, il ne pouvait pas montrer cette facette de sa personnalité à sa compagne. Il serra les dents, ses crocs s'entrechoquant derrière ses lèvres.  
Toujours souriante, Layla se retourna vers le démon, et lui tendit la main.

_-Viens, allons explorer les alentours ! Il y aura sûrement une histoire à créer rien qu'en observant le monde ! _

Shaytan ne voulu pas laisser le froid encore le dominer. Il prit donc la main de la jeune fille, scellant ainsi son destin, continuant à souffrir en silence la morsure du vent taquin.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants à travers la forêt, main dans la main, Layla rayonnante de bonheur. Elle semblait redécouvrir le monde, après un long sommeil ayant posé un voile duveteux sur ses yeux. Cet émerveillement était sûrement une autre trace restante de son existence humaine. De son côté, Shaytan avait depuis longtemps oublié ce sentiment. C'était pourquoi les réactions de sa compagne l'étonnaient parfois. Tout était si naturel pour lui. La neige, le ciel, les arbres, l'harmonie de la forêt… Il en faisait intégralement partie, lui, démon du feu. Il faisait partie de la nature avant tout.

Layla s'arrêta dans une clairière située au bord d'une falaise surplombant un village espagnol. D'ici, l'air semblait pur. A travers les pins, la vallée s'étendait jusqu'à l'autre côté d'une chaîne de petites collines enfants des Pyrénées. La matinée hivernale laissait aux nuages la liberté de descendre bas, jusqu'à toucher le sol. Si bien qu'une mer blanche et voilée s'étendait dans le village, au creux de la vallée. Le soleil, timide, perçait les petites collines voisines, colorant les ombres des traînées blanches mouvantes. Un spectacle ravissant, que la jeune fille ne manqua pas d'observer dans ses moindres détails. Elle le décrivit à Shaytan, avec douceur, avec amour. Et Shaytan eut l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux ce sentiment de sérénité que les humains pouvaient ressentir à la contemplation d'un tel tableau. Quelque chose qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliée. Par ailleurs, ne l'avait-il jamais connu ? Lui, démon… Avait-il déjà compris la seule notion de beauté ?  
Pour lui, si la beauté existait réellement, il était clair que rien ne pouvait être plus beau… Non, rien au monde ne pouvait être plus beau que son sourire, à elle. Un sourire éblouissant. Chaleureux… Dans le froid d'hiver…

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Cœur de plumes**

Après avoir traversé la clairière, elle s'était assise dans l'herbe givrée, au bord du précipice, ses jambes se balançant doucement au dessus du vide. Elle continuait à observer le paysage, sans quitter son sourire. Shaytan, quant à lui, debout à côté d'elle, ne quittait pas son visage des yeux. Plus beau paysage n'était pas concevable...  
_  
-C'est en voyant de telles merveilles que je ne regrette pas d'avoir reçu l'éternité…_

Shaytan fut surpris. Layla avait parlé. Mais d'une telle manière…  
_  
-Ne pas regretter ? Pour ces paysages ? Pourtant, rien de ce que tu vois ici n'est vrai… Rien n'est naturel à présent. Ce paysage-là disparaîtra bientôt, de la main de l'Homme. Comment peux-tu être sûre que tu pourras encore te délecter pareillement de cette vue, dans quelques millénaires ?_

Son sourire. Il s'effaça.  
Shaytan frissonna. La seule source de chaleur qu'il lui avait été donné… Elle lui glissait des mains…  
_  
-Déçu par les hommes, tu ne peux sûrement pas concevoir qu'un tel paysage peut s'harmoniser avec la présence des hommes…_  
_  
-Aragon, Cataluña… Castilla et Leon… Tu as vu de tes propres yeux ce que la colère et la haine peut apporter aux terres. L'horizon n'y est plus que baigné de sang, encore maintenant. Des forêts brûlées. Des sols jonchés de lances brisées et de cadavres empilés les uns sur les autres. Un paysage de merveille qui a disparu derrière les concepts et l'orgueil de frères ennemis…_

A ces mots, la poitrine du démon commença à lui picoter. Des flammes. Le feu de ses entrailles brûlait. Une réminiscence de cette pierre bleue incrustée dans son corps, de ses chaînes entravant ses membres… Dans les profondeurs de la caverne… Jusqu'à ce que…  
_  
-L'oiseau n'a pas toujours le destin qu'il aurait voulu avoir, reprit Layla. Un loup peut le dévorer en un clin d'œil, et arracher ses ailes. Il n'a plus d'autre moyen que de retourner à la terre. Cela n'empêche pas un de ses semblables de continuer à voler dans le ciel. La haine existera toujours, mais on peut vivre dans l'espoir de voir à nouveau le paysage que l'on a tant souhaité rencontrer… Et embrasser l'horizon comme je suis en train de le faire._

Shaytan ferma les lèvres. Et se pencha vers elle, doucement. La jeune fille continua :  
_  
-Cet horizon changera indubitablement, car il est constitué d'un flot immuable d'éléments mouvants. Ces nuages disparaîtront, ces collines se déformeront, mais c'est ce qui fait qu'il est à jamais nouveau. Et c'est ce qui est beau, dans la délectation de ces détails… Un paysage est comme l'âme d'un être, après tout…_

Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle. Posa sa poitrine en feu contre son dos. Pressa sa joue contre ses cheveux.  
_  
-Et si je n'ai plus d'âme ?_ demanda-t-il.  
_  
-Le simple fait que tu me poses cette question prouve que tu en as une. Et je sens ta chaleur… C'est amplement suffisant…_

-Le propre d'un démon du feu…

-La chaleur du feu et celle de l'existence semblent se confondre parfois…

En disant cela, elle se retourna et lui sourit à nouveau. Les flammes de sa poitrine se calmèrent… Un sourire méritait plus que la chaleur du feu…  
Embrumé dans une mer de nuage, doucement éclairé par les rayons d'un soleil d'hiver, un baiser…

Ouvrant les yeux lentement, Layla sentit une perle mouillée sa joue. Elle leva la tête, et sourit en regardant le ciel.

_-Ah, il neige… _

Shaytan suivit son regard. Ah, la neige. Grande ennemie. Si froide… L'envie lui prit soudain de retourner dans la grotte… Mais il se retint… Pour elle.  
_  
-Regarde, on dirait du duvet ! De toutes petites plumes blanches… Et les cristaux sont si doux au toucher. Des plumes tombent du ciel !_  
_  
-Je ne vois pas de plumes, moi. Simplement des piques froids qui me glacent le bout des griffes…_

-Non, voyons ! Imagine, en regardant le ciel blanc. Imagine les cristaux brillants se transformer en plumes. Imagine bien plus haut, dans le ciel, voler les oiseaux immaculés. Imagine-les danser parmi les nuages, laisser tomber leur duvet cristallisé par le froid ! C'est en tout cas le Paysage que je vois…

_-Bha, ce n'est que ton imagination…_

Mais alors qu'il disait ses mots, Shaytan se surprit à imaginer. Il vit alors la douce pluie de plumes blanches. Ces plumes rejoignant la mer de nuages au creux de la vallée. Caressant leurs corps, se perdant et fondant sur leur peau, pour en imprégner leur être, comme une rose se délecte de la rosée matinale en laissant perler sur ses pétales l'eau bénéfique de la vie… Tel était… Le Paysage qu'il parvenait enfin à voir. Après tant d'années. Une lumière nouvelle qui éclairait son horizon. Et cette lumière, elle lui l'avait fournie, depuis le tout début… Depuis qu'elle l'avait emmené vers la sortie de cette caverne. Cette lumière…

_-C'est si chaleureux…_

La neige, autrefois son ennemie. Elle était à présent sa sœur. Ou plutôt l'avait-elle toujours été. Mais sa beauté lui avait été cachée si longtemps… Parce qu'il était le feu, et elle la glace. Mais tous deux… Ils étaient nature… Unis par le fil de la balance. En équilibre constant. Ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher, mais se contemplaient, en souriant… Avec amour. Avec calme. Et volupté.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plus. Petit inspiration ghiblienne à certains endroits dans la lancée "écologique"... Shaytan pourra maintenant passer des hivers tranquilles avec Layla à ses côtés, qui sait ?_


End file.
